


The Bathroom Games

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Glory Hole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean drags Roy to a crappy bar.  The beer is bad.  The music is awful.  But there's something interesting going on in the bathroom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bathroom Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when chatting with friends about glory holes. :-) Originally posted to LiveJournal on 11/19/14.

The small, seedy dive was not Roy’s first choice for Saturday night entertainment. Or his second or his third. But since his best friend Jean had practically begged him to go, he decided to take a chance.  
  
After the first two hours of drinking gross beer at a table that was sticky for reasons he was better off not knowing, Roy was beginning to question the man’s sanity. What was it about this place that was so damn special?  
  
When Jean returned from an unusually long trip to the bathroom with a cigarette tucked between a mile-wide grin, Roy decided that it was time to find out.  
  
“Well…” Jean took a long drag and exhaled slowly before continuing. “Let’s just say that the entertainment makes it worthwhile.”  
  
Entertainment? Since when was bad music considered entertainment?  
  
“Obviously I’m missing something because I just don't get it,” Roy said, cringing as he took another drink.  
  
Jean propped his arms on the mysteriously sticky table (yuck) and leaned towards Roy. “Do you want to get it?”  
  
Roy frowned in confusion. What the hell was he going on about?  
  
“Do I want to get _what_?”  
  
Jean smiled. And then, as if the conversation wasn’t already strange enough, he calmly replied, “A blowjob.”  
  
It was a good thing that Roy had managed to swallow his beer or else it would have ended up all over Jean’s face.  
  
“Um… look, Jean… it’s not that I think you’re not attractive or anything… but…”  
  
“Not from _me_ , dumbass!” Jean stubbed out his smoke and reached for another one. “Listen, just go to the bathroom, okay? You’ll see what I’m talking about.”  
  
So _that_ was why Jean had taken so long. It was a far more pleasant reason than Roy’s original assumption.  
  
Blowjobs in the bathroom, huh? Roy had to admit that he was intrigued. And he certainly had nothing against random sexual encounters. As a matter of fact, he preferred it that way. Get in, get off, get out, goodbye, have a nice life. No commitments, no expectations. And if someone was being generous enough to offer their oral services… well, it would just be rude to refuse, wouldn’t it?  
  
Roy stood up from the table, ignoring Jean’s ridiculously dorky thumbs-up, and weaved his way through the crowd until he came upon the bathroom. He entered the small space which, like the rest of the bar, was in dire need of cleaning, and glanced around the room, assessing his surroundings.  
  
There were two stalls, both of them presently occupied. A couple of guys were standing at a row of urinals, doing what one was supposed to do when standing at a row of urinals, and another man was at the sink washing his hands, a rarity in the bar and club scene according to one bathroom attendant Roy had once fucked up against a hand dryer.  
  
What could he say? He was a generous tipper.  
  
A few men were standing near a waste basket that was close to overflowing with wadded paper towels and beer bottles. At first, Roy did not pay them any mind. But when bits and pieces of their conversation hit his ears, they had his complete attention:  
  
“... thought he was gonna suck my dick right off!”  
  
“All tongue, no teeth. He could show some chicks I know a thing or two.”  
  
“Hey guys, I want to go again.”  
  
“Come on, Fuery, don’t be greedy.”  
  
Right on cue, the sound of a rising moan could be heard from the stall on the right side. The wall that divided the stalls began to shake and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on.  
  
“Alright, Denny!” one of the loiterers yelled.  
  
After the moaning and shaking finally died down, a blond man--presumably Denny--stumbled out of the right stall with the unmistakable glow of someone who had just blown his load. He was met with a beer and a round of applause before being ushered out of the bathroom by the group of men who had apparently been waiting for him to finish.  
  
Now that they were gone, along with the other men who had been using the facilities for its intended purpose, Roy stepped into the stall and locked the door behind him. He stared at the hole in the dividing wall and suppressed the urge to peek through it. While he was curious as to who might have been on the other side waiting for another mouthful of cock, it would have ruined the excitement of anonymity.  
  
“Hurry up and give it to me.”  
  
The voice was impatient and hoarse from throat abuse. Whoever the slut was behind door number two, it was obvious that he hadn’t had enough. And that turned Roy on more than he thought possible.  
  
He unzipped his pants and pulled out his semi-erect cock, then gave it a few firm strokes to work it into full hardness. After that, he moved close to the wall and slid his dick through the hole, which was just big enough to give him some much needed wiggle room. Roy braced his hands against the wall and waited, anticipation tearing through him, making his balls tingle and his legs shake. And when a warm and eager mouth closed around him…  
  
“Fuck,” he hissed, his entire body jolting as his cock slid between pursed lips until it hit the back of the other man’s throat.  
  
The stranger wasted no time pussyfooting around. There were no teasing licks or nips or nibbles. To hell with the foreplay. He sucked Roy hard and fast, taking him all the way in, again and again. With nothing else to hold onto, Roy clutched at the wall, his fingers grasping and sliding along the smooth surface. He leaned his head against it, right next to a phone number and a promise for a good time. The _only_ thing that would have made the moment any better was being able to grab a handful of hair, something he greatly enjoyed doing when there was a head between his legs. But unfortunately that wasn’t part of the arrangement.  
  
The bathroom door opened and closed, momentarily filling the air with awful music. The fact that they now had an audience didn’t bother Roy in the least.  
  
He closed his eyes, blocking out the light so that he could concentrate on the sensation of mind-numbing heat and the most talented tongue he had ever experienced. He groaned as he fucked through the hole and into the stranger’s mouth as much as the barrier between them would allow, his excitement swelling with the grunts that punctuated every thrust into wetness and vibrated around his shaft. Whoever this guy was, not only did he not mind being some nameless, faceless hole to be fucked, but he clearly got off on it, too.  
  
As did Roy.  
  
“I’m gonna come,” he whispered shakily. Giving adequate warning was always the polite thing to do, even in a situation such as this one.  
  
Roy came so hard that he would not have been surprised if he pulled a muscle or two. He felt the stranger gag around him and heard gurgling noises on the other side of the wall, but the little whore still swallowed everything that Roy’s cock gave him, and kept _on_ sucking him even after he was done.  
  
With legs that could no longer stand, Roy pulled out of the other man’s mouth and practically fell down on the toilet. Every single bone in his body felt like liquid. He couldn’t remember the last time he came like that and he needed a minute to remember how to walk before he could go on.  
  
When the fog cleared just a bit, Roy realized that he was actually right about eye level with the hole. While he still wanted to keep things anonymous, this time he couldn’t resist a quick look.  
  
He saw a flash of blond hair. _Long_ blond hair from the looks of it. And that was all. That was enough.  
  
Eventually, Roy managed to exit the stall and the bathroom. Whatever happened after that, however many dicks the stranger decided to take, it was of no concern to him.  
  
He slowly found his way back to Jean, who offered him a smirk and a beer upon his return.  
  
“So?” the nosy man asked.  
  
Roy picked up the bottle of rank beer with a hand that was not completely steady just yet.  
  
“I think I’m starting to see the appeal of this place.”  
  
*****  
  
Later that night as the bar was closing, Roy returned to the bathroom because he actually needed to take a piss this time around.  
  
He stepped back inside, his mind wandering back to his previous encounter. And there, right there, standing at the sink and brushing his teeth, was the one who had made it all possible.  
  
Their eyes met briefly before the stranger turned back to the mirror.  
  
But Roy continued to stare.  
  
He had been right about the long, blond hair. It was halfway down his back and prettier than any woman’s, except maybe for the one lock of hair up front that stood straight up and seemed to have a mind of its own.  
  
He was wearing a glove on his right hand for some reason. Roy was sure there was a story there, most likely an interesting one.  
  
The guy was also… young. At least eighteen since that was the minimum age requirement for entrance into the bar, but Roy highly doubted he was much older than that, if at all.  
  
And he was also on the short side. Not terribly so, but definitely enough to draw attention.  
  
Roy was amazed. _This_ was the person who made him come so hard that he couldn’t see straight?

If he was capable of doing that to Roy with only his mouth, what was he able to accomplish with the _rest_ of his body?  
  
Roy snapped back to reality and did his business. Hurriedly, because he wanted to say something. As for what, he had no idea. But whatever he decided, he knew that he had to act fast since the clock was working against him. So he opened his mouth and blurted out the first thing that came to mind:  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
… What the fuck?  
  
After spitting into the sink, the young man wiped his mouth with a paper towel and looked at Roy, his face filled with amusement.  
  
“Uh… you’re welcome?”  
  
Grinning at himself, Roy shook his head and washed his hands. After a bit, he tried again.  
  
“Does anyone ever return the favor?” he wanted to know.  
  
The blond waited until he rinsed before answering.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean that hole works both ways,” Roy told him as he dried his hands. “You spend all night in that stall giving. It never occurred to you to try receiving?”  
  
The young man with the talented mouth leaned back against the sink. He gazed at Roy, trying to figure him out.  
  
“Are you offering?” he asked.  
  
Roy moved in close, pinning him against the sink.  
  
“You’re not the only one who likes to give,” he said, running his hand down the teen’s solid chest. “The question is whether or not you have the guts to take what I’m offering without hiding behind a wall.”  
  
Golden eyes contemplated the challenge.  There was stubbornness in that stare.  And Roy liked it.  
  
“Ed,” he finally replied.  
  
Roy smiled at his new friend as his hand moved steadily downward. He had a feeling that they were going to get to know each other very well before the night was over.  
  
“I’m Roy. Nice to meet you.”


End file.
